


Rowan, Oak, and Rue (the Ruminations remix) {art}

by altocello



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: In which Merlin and Arthur each dream of the other, and Gaius drinks from the bitter cup of regret.





	Rowan, Oak, and Rue (the Ruminations remix) {art}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mabyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabyn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Merlin Short Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073164) by [mabyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabyn/pseuds/mabyn). 



> Each character has his own drabble, and thus his own panel in this triptych. The tree in Merlin's panel is a rowan, also known as a "witch tree," which has a long association with magic. Arthur is shown under an oak, the tree of kings, and mistletoe which is associated with male fertility in druidic traditions. Gaius, who bends with the prevailing winds of politics in Camelot, is shown under willow trees and holding a sprig of rue by the light of the three phases of the moon that represent the Triple Goddess (Maiden, Mother, and Crone). Drawn in PS on a Mac with a Wacom Bamboo tablet. First PS art ever, woo! Go easy on me!

[ ](http://orig12.deviantart.net/b8c0/f/2017/144/0/6/remix_2017_final_sig_by_altocello-dbab2ez.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks are due as always to my cheerleaders, Gwyntastic and Jelazakazone, and my beta, Amphigoury, without whom this would be so much the poorer <3


End file.
